


The Kind You Save

by katleslie4



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katleslie4/pseuds/katleslie4
Summary: The Avengers need to convince Mykie, a character stronger than them from another world whose powers have been turned against her by the infamous HYDRA serum.  But Bucky seems to be the only one who can get close to her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm also writing this story on Wattpad (@lyfeofkat over there), any feedback is much appreciated :) Enjoy!!

What do you do when everyone knows what you are?

What do you do when everyone fears what you are?

Because I'm not a regular person who's moved from England to New York for whatever reason. I'm not just a loon. I am not an escapee. 

I am a plague.

I am Plague.

\--------

They'd been staring at me for half an hour now. If I started putting my books in my bag, they'd start packing up too. So I'd unpack and sit back down. They'd do it too. Five men sat with an awfully pretty redheaded girl, who seemed to have had enough of them. It was definitely odd to see such buff guys sat in a library, though one of them looked a bit smaller than the others, and one looked a lot larger.

"Oh just bloody talk to me, don't just sit and stare." I finally snarled in their direction, earning myself a glare from the front desk.

One of the blokes blushed immensely and stood up, sheepishly wandering over to my table.

"I do apologise, miss. I'm Steve Rogers, " he said, his voice was soft.

"I know who you are." Of course, I did, they were the Avengers, they were supposed to be my allies. He held out his hand for me to shake it, I quietly declined with a shake of my head.

"Look, I'm just going to cut to the chase. We need you on our team, things are getting pretty nasty out there and none of us can do it without each other." He said. It sounds fairly straightforward, right? But it's not, there are a few catches. You have to live with them, train with them, and work with them. There would be no secrecy, no privacy as an Avenger, and that's not something I'm up for.

I started to quickly pack my books into my bag, "Thank you kindly for the offer, Cap, but I work alone. I'm perfectly capable. Now if you don't mind, I must be on my way." I headed towards the doors, giving him and his team a nod on my way.

"It isn't an offer Mykie. You need us, and we need you." Captain America, though not in the suit, continuously spoke as though he was my Cap. He spoke loudly, with purpose, earning himself a "ssh" from the librarian.

I turned around when I reached the door, "Sorry, Mykie's unavailable. Though Plague has some work to do." 

Plague.

It sounds like poison. It tastes of poison and I hate it, I hate that this is my name. 

I ducked into a bathroom, locking myself in a cubicle and quickly suiting up. On went my leather trousers, black vest top and combat boots, my everyday attire being stuffed into my bag and pushed under one of the ceiling panels. Switching my full gloves for the fingerless leather ones, the ones with the power band on my left wrist and two electrode bands on either bicep, wires connecting them all together, felt like I truly was mad. though if mad I was, then mad I should prove to be. with my blue hair up in a high pony, I ran out of the bathroom.

I could smell them, they were near.

Left, two rights, straight on, left again, and boom. There they are.

Fighting off Hydra agents had really become a regular thing for me, though never had I done it in the middle of a motorway - freeway, whatever. 

It definitely wasn't the easiest fight in the word. I'd used up most of my energy trying to push the road out to be a little wider so that people using the motorway could just manoeuvre around us. There wasn't much left in me after that. I couldn't lift anything, my mind was just too tired, nothing would shoot from palms as per usual and so I had to resort to a good old fist fight. Never bring a fist to a gunfight though.

With a gun to my head and my hand inches from his neck, his colleagues laying dead beside our feet, it was the last straw. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see those guys from the library watching intently, the smaller, dirtier guy looking about ready to lunge forward and take part, the others looking in fascination.

The tension was thick, sirens could be heard in the distance as floods of cars flew past us. His finger twitched on the trigger and my arm lunged forward, lightly skimming his skin with my own. His gun fell to the floor as his veins bulged and glowed a vibrant purple. Blood poured from his face as he fell to the floor, his muscles contracting as he found peace. I used the last of my strength to return the road to normal, throwing a glare to the Avengers as I threw my body over the side of the motorway, landing in the river.

Water.

Water puts out the fire, and my body, my veins, were on fire. The electricity running through from my gloves always left me with bruises and cuts as though a bolt of lightning hit me, but in reality, I did it to myself. Though I was used to it.

Dragging myself out of the water to the pebbles that sat on the bank, I wiped my face with my hand, letting out a shaky, tearful breath with it. The weight of what I had just done was finally pushing my shoulders into my knees, my head falling between them as the tears began to flow. I could hear footsteps approaching me, sliding down the bank and regaining balance a few feet from me.

I lay down, my back felt uncomfortable against the pebbles.

"I killed them," I whispered. "I fucking killed them."


	2. Chapter 2

Their footsteps drew slightly closer to me as I curled myself into a small sobbing figure on the pebbles, pulling off my boots and socks, gently letting my sore, blistered feet rest in the water.

"Please, don't come close. I don't want to hurt you." I said, barely above a whisper, though they seemed to hear as most of the footsteps had died down, one pair, however, remained to be pacing.

The stones seemed to shift a little as a weight was pressed down on them.

"You won't hurt me, Mykie. I'm immune to your poison." The voice was deep and gravelly, it sounded as though it were scratching the man's throat.

"I will. The serum didn't give me these, powers if you will." The wind blew a little colder down by the river, but the sun still beat down on us. I pulled my protective vest off my body and pushed about my shoulder blades a little, trying to massage the ache without letting it go. The mounds that followed each of the two aches along my back pushed up from under my skin, I knew the others could see them, it was difficult to miss in all honesty. A great deal of my upper back was scarred from hiding them all the time.

The bloke sitting next to me noticed my discomfort. He moved to be sitting directly behind me, laying his hands softly on my back.

I flinched away and leant forward rather quickly at the sudden, yet slow, contact.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him quietly, noticing the others coming and sitting near us, to take part I guess.

"You need to relax, and trust me, OK?" His warm, soft hand grasped my shoulder, encouraging me to lean back against him ever so slightly as he used his calloused hand to massaged one of my blades. He made reassuring "shush" sounds before he pressed something cold, metallic against my other blade.

Everyone was quiet besides the river, watching the ripples spread as the current flowed past us. The barely living fit so well next to the real, almost harmonious.

"The real?" Thor questioned me. He sat closest to me on my right. I shot him a quizzical look, quickly remembering he's a God, there are plenty of unexplainable things about him.

"Water. It's the only thing that's real-" I hissed as Bucky pushed a little too hard with his metal hand, he quickly released the pressure, returning to the pleasurable massage. "It exists without obscuring. Unlike us. We have to obscure as much as we can. If people see us, they automatically assume danger is near, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"I like the real because I'm hardly real. My beings are objects of fairy tales and Bible stories." I diverted my eyes from the team of heroes next to me, back to the river.

"So, what are you?" Bucky asked, continuing to push gently on the muscles in my back, tracing the bulging lines over either of my shoulder blades.

I pushed myself up slowly. "Fancy a swim?" I asked as I removed my leather trousers, revealing a pair of gym shorts underneath. "Sorry, needed to shed some weight to be able to show you." They each nodded in turn, Steve standing up too, Bucky following suit.

I hopped over rocks until I was in the middle of the river, out of reach of the team in order to avoid hitting any of them.

I pushed my arms over my head, stretching out my back before bringing them back to my sides, letting the tension cease with a heavy sigh and a small yelp of pain. Two main bones sprouted from my back, pushing out about 3 feet to my sides, cascading downwards, going from white to a soft blue to match my hair. I didn't dare to pull my eyes up from the water that wrapped around my ankles, though out of my peripheral vision I could see the rest of the Avengers rising to their feet.

"You're an-" I heard Natasha start, she sounded as though someone had just told her some aggravating news, which I hoped wasn't the case.

"Angel," Tony whispered excitedly, his metal uniform making an oddly large amount of noise for a single step forward.

I did look up this time, a sea of six staring, in confusion, fascination, or pure fear. Except for Bucky. He grinned like a child, as though seeing his favourite sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter with backstory, sorry!!

"So, heaven... it's real?" Natasha Romanov questioned, it was clear that she thought this was all some kind of big joke. But it's not.

Thor let out a huge chuckle at that comment. "Of course it does, where do you think you're not going?" he teased.

"Of course heaven exists, but not in the way you believe it does. It isn't a place of harmony after death where you are suddenly immortal and at peace. In fact, you aren't immortal and you aren't at peace." I said gently, padding my way through the river to sit on the bank again, now that I couldn't hit them with my wings.

"How?" Bucky questioned, sitting in front of me.

"Well, it's another planet. When you die, your mass is collected and reformed on Heaven, the planet. You can be there from a minute to a year, it's just the process. Everybody has a list of things to do while they're there. You can travel between worlds and all sorts, it's quite fun, except you have to finish the tasks on the list in this unknown amount of time. It determines how worthy you are of reincarnation - if you'll be reincarnated as a wasp or a dove, a human or an amoeba. You never can tell. That's heaven." I said quietly. It's rather sad to me, people on Earth have convinced themselves that after death there is peace, no more pain. But that isn't the case at all.

"And, you?" Steve eyed me suspiciously, yet anyone could tell he was sorry for me.

"I was banished. I was expelled from heaven. And now I live in hell. My friends, the other angels, they set me up. Tried to sabotage one my projects. I was trying to show an old man that this was his new chance, no matter what he did in his last life, whatever he does now can change it all. They sabotaged it and made him erase his mass, use it for different things instead of the life it was made for. And I was expelled because I let him down. You know the phrase, angels fall from heaven or whatnot?" Everyone nodded at my words. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Well I fell from heaven, all the way down and it was a pretty nasty fall. I landed right on top of a Hydra building.

Bucky reached his metal hand out and lay it gently on my knee. I put my own hand delicately on top of his is a graceful "thank you".

"They saw me before I could hide, well, these. Regardless, I was too weak from the impact to have been able to hide them. And so they took me a specimen, did tests and all sorts on me. Before then, my powers, if you will, could manipulate matter, as they still can, but had no ability to kill. they could rearrange molecules, recreate things and bring people joy. But the serum put more into me. If I touch while I'm either not wearing these gloves, or the gloves are turned on, a poison will run through you, even if I barely touch you, and things can randomly combust around me when I'm angry. I'm just no good anymore. I'm evil now." I explained it all to them, their eyes softening in turn and Bucky's grip tightened on my knee.

"So, how come you have an accent?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"I was alive once, I couldn't prove myself worthy in the time I had, but I could prove myself useful. Though this was around 80 years ago." I replied, looking him in the eyes for the first time.

His mouth moved to form an "O" as he looked away.

"Well Mykie, we want you on our team regardless." the Captain said proudly as he stood up, Bucky following him with a hopeful look on his face.

"I could never, I'm too dangerous, I do apologise," I said sorrowfully and I rose up myself, pulling my wings back into my body after they had a stretch.

"But we need you, we need another supersoldier for the missions, an angel for comfort and an incredible person for the company. You fit all three roles!" Tony fought. 

"What if I set the tower on fire, or forget to turn these off and touch one of you." I peered down at my hands in dismay, a blessing, yet a curse. 

"And what if you don't? Come on, I could do with some more female company." Natasha said as she stood up, placing her cold hand delicately on my shoulder, gripping it reassuringly as I flinched. 

"At least let us give you somewhere to stay, even if you just stay for the night," Clint spoke up. That sounded fair, I had too little energy left to argue any more and so nodded in agreement.

Bucky and Steve cheered loudly together, though I quickly hushed them as I heard a branch snap in one of the trees close to the bank. Everyone looked at me oddly.

"Heightened senses, wait here." I whispered as I paced through them towards the tree, clicking the "on" button and stopping a foot away from the tree. I closed my eyes and pressed my hand against the trunk of the Willow tree.

My hand grew hot and my veins began to pulse. Focus. 

I could feel my veins pulsing purple as my winger flew out ever so quickly, knowing this was the most danger I've been in today. As the poison soaked up through the tree, I quickly raised my hand above my head and caught the bullet in my palm, the bullet that was racing towards my skull.

"Hello again Sir, Though I'm afraid, I still haven't got any information for you," I announced to the man sat on a branch directly above me as I watched the poison penetrate his skin, infecting and killing him. 

Turn.

Press "off".

"Ok, let's go," I said to the Avengers, holding the bullet in my hand as they stared at me, some turning to lead the way back to the tower.


	4. Chapter 4

The Stark Tower Complex was an incredible work of art. I couldn't help but wonder as it came into view, how many architects worked on it? How long did it take to design, to finalise the design, to gather the building supplies, to put it up? You could see it from every part of the city, and I was sure that it was built so high in order to be able to look over the entire city, to watch for any harm.

\--------------

With anxiety pumping through me a million miles per second, my hand still tightly wrapped around the bullet that grew slippery with sweat the longer I held it, the Avengers couldn't convince me to trust them enough to get in the van with them. As a result, Steve and Bucky walked me there instead. It was a nice walk. Since the day was hot, with a lovely cool breeze, I felt perfectly comfortable wandering around the city in my shorts and vest, though I do wish that I'd have picked up my combat boots. The gravel pavements scratched the underside of my feet, so I did walk in the grass next to the pavement quite a bit. The feeling of the grass, slightly damp, cooled my body down nicely.

New York was far different from anywhere I'd ever been, very different from London. The roads here were all wide ones, practically motorways lined with high-end shops, not a country road or 2 lane road in sight. With skyscrapers kissing the clouds and business men pushing past, it was an oddly unwelcoming place that hugs you in.

"Mykie, watch out, there's glass all along here," Steve said to me, taking a hold of my wrist to tug me out the way. I was really too far engulphed in my head, in my own fascination of the new place to be looking where I'm going and nearly stood on several pieces of glass. The buildings were just fascinating.

With a small chuckle, Bucky told me to jump up on his back. "Your feet are bleeding, you are not walking any further." I felt a blush grow on my cheeks, I hate being vulnerable, I'm so used to being independent and looking after myself, this was new to me. Though I had a feeling that I'd end up staying here for a little longer than just a night.

I gave him a small smile and jumped onto his back as he crouched down for me. He wrapped his arms around my legs and I lay mine gently around his shoulders. One of which was nice and cool, though the metal was scorching hot.

"Can't you feel that?" I asked as I lay my hand on his shoulder again.

"Yes I can, and it tickles you know, watch it or I'll drop you," Bucky teased, shaking me as he laughed.

"No, not my hand, the heat?"

"Oh, no I don't think I can."

I nodded and quietened up for the rest of the journey, which could only have been 5 minutes or so. I listened to Steve talking about everything they'd done in New York. He showed me the restaurant they go to after a mission, Natasha's favourite seat outside of the coffee shop, where they found Bucky. Listening to the two of them tease one another was definitely reassuring, perhaps I fit in with them better than I thought I would.

"You know, it's quite nice to have another Super Soldier around. I mean I know that I beame an SS before HYDRA got a hold of the serum, but it's reassuring, you know?" Steve spoke quietly so that no passers by would hear.

"No, I don't," I said. "I don't see how it could be reassuring considering what the serum does."

"Well, yeah obviously, it isn't good that they decided you fit the criteria or anything, but I can't help but think the only way that Bucky and I don't rip each other heads off is because we have this in common, neither of us gets along as well with the others as we do with each other. We fight the best together and everything. It's just good to know that now you know where we are and who we are, you won't be fighting alone. It's reassuring in the sense that we're our own team within a team."

"Oh right, yeah, that makes sense." My lips curled up in a smile, it was nice to know that he wanted me to belong with them.

"Look, just up there, between those two towers, can you see it?" Bucky said, pointing up between the two skyscrapers with his flesh hand. Risin up higher than the two was the tower with its signature "A" embellished on the side.

I couldn't find any words other than a small "wow". It was incredible, different from anything I've ever seen. I didn't register how intricate the architecture must have been, with it twisting around itself, with the balconies and floors made out of completely glass walls. It was truly exquisite.

"Bucky, I think I can walk now," I said, tapping his shoulder.

"Nope, Tony will kill you if you get blood on the floors, you're staying p here. Plus, this means I don't have to do any training today."

I giggled and nodded as Steve opened the door. Inside, the halls were a dark, glossy blue, but lit beautifully with spotlights and large windows. They stepped into a lift and asked "JARVIS" to take them to the medical suite.

Watching the city grow smaller beneath us as we ascended felt like a blessing that I didn't deserve. To be the giant looking over the dollhouse of New York in an expensive building, it felt as though I was putting myself on a higher pedestal. I didn't think that was fair if anything I'mbelow the average person. Despite how quickly these thoughts circulated y mind, I couldn't speak any of them, though I knew Bucky knew something was going on with me, the gip on my legs tightened as his flesh hand drew circles on my skin like he did at the river. He just, knew, somehow.

The hall for the medical suite was identical to that of the ground floor, were they all the same? There was no chance I wouldn't get lost in here. It was a maze for sure.

They got Tony to check me over in the medical suite, deciding a couple of bandages should be fine as well as some new shoes, and showed me to my room.

"We're running a little low on rooms at the moment, being used for various inventions that will help in battle. But there's a spare bed in Bucky's room, everyone shares a room at the moment, but if you're not comfortable sharing with him then I can arrange for some switches to be made if you'd rather be with Nat?" Tony explained to me, I just smiled and shook my head at first.

"Really, it isn't a problem. I'm only here for the night, after all, I'm sure Bucky makes a good roommate. Thank you." I smiled warmly at him. I was nervous, to say the least, sharing a room was one thing, but sharing a room with someone who's good at making you smile every time is another thing.

"Great! Right, this way." Bucky grinned at me as he led me down the hall, telling me who's room was whose, where the kitchen was and explaining how the ensuite showers could be rather fiddly to work out at first. I nodded alone, in awe of how he spoke about the tower. Anyone could see how much he loved this place, this was his home.


End file.
